Stalia Songfics!
by keelykahla
Summary: Just a few things I smash together with some songs I have on my computer/phone. These will be filled with Stalia and maybe a few extras! hope you enjoy. :) I think most will be rated T but maybe a few rated M. The first is rated in between. I also take request!
1. Love Me Like You Do

**I personally love this pairing even though in the beginning I did ship Stydia. But as of right now, I am a full Stalia shipper. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this! this is one of my new favorite songs, and I cant stop listening to it. I consider listening to it when you read this.**

* * *

"Look, can you please not walk away? We can't solve our problems if you're always running away from me." He spoke and lightly grabbed my wrist.

"What Stiles." I stated more than I was questioned.

"Please Malia." He begged. "I care so much about you, I cant keep up with you to catch you whenever walk off. You're too fast for me." He sat on his bed, holding my hand in his. "Every time I look at you, I just see this light."

"Please Stiles, don't start getting mushy with me. I'm still trying to act human as much as I can, and having these emotions enough is,"

"Listen to me." He interrupted. "I know you don't like it, but just give me a chance. I have feelings I need to get out every once in a while and it should be a good thing that its with you."

"Okay." I nodded. "I'm sorry. Keep going."

"Thank you. Like I said, I see this light. Its so bright, and all I see is you. Nobody else. You have seen my bad days, my panic attacks. You have seen the absolute darkest parts of me, and no matter what, you have stayed with me." He looked up at me and his eyes were slight glossy. I didn't like seeing this part of stiles, only because he's someone you don't want to see sad. "You have given me so much more support than you would even know, you have brought me so much life." He paused.

"Hey, whats wrong?" I asked as kindly as I could. "What are you waiting for?"

"I was waiting for you." He smiled. "You know, every part of you is just so perfect. To me, you are the holy grail of all things and I'm so happy I was the one who found you. Malia," he paused again and took a big breath as if it was a long sentence and I was getting anxious to hear what he has to say. "Malia, I love you."

My head started spinning and I couldn't think straight. Did I hear that right? I don't know what to say back, I don't know how I feel.

"Malia?" He said braking me from my small thoughts, waiting for me to say something back. I just stared back at him, wondering if he knew by the look in my eyes that I seemed like a deer in front of an oncoming car. Forever seemed to pass and I kept starring into his brown eyes until I softened my body from all of the sudden tension I then moved my face closer to his until or lips met.

"Prove it. Show me how you love me like you say you do." I whispered into his lips. I felt him smile as I kissed him again. He then stood up and quickly turned us in a hundred eighty degree motion and gently pushed me onto his bed and continued slowly getting on top of me as we continued to kiss and bite each others lips.

"What do you want to do?" He struggled to say while I bit his bottom lip.

"You take the lead." I said back.

His lips trailed down my neck and stopped on my collar bone, sucking on it. His hands roamed up the sides of my shirt, making me jump from his startling cold hands and gasp. I reach for the bottom of his shirt and lift it over his head as he copied with mine. His lips went lower to between the two fabric cups of my bra, causing me to let out a barely audible moan. His hands tugged at my cut off shorts, as he need it right now.

"Please." he begged for it. I brought him back to my face and kissed him as I undid the buttons on my shorts. He hurried to take his off while his fingers kept fumbling for them button to come undone.

He rubbed his arms up and down my outer things to my mid legs, soon spreading them apart. He rubbed through my underwear before removing his boxers and moving mine aside.

"Stiles, I love you too." I say right before he pushes in, causing my to leave my first round of claw marks on his back.


	2. Thinking Of You

**This actually made me really sad writing this. By the way, if you guys have any request, I will try my best to do them! I listen to almost everything, so if I know the song, I will surely put something together for you!**

* * *

_**Thinking Of You - Katy Perry**_

* * *

This was incomparable. The love he gave me, the affection he showed towards me. But also the pain I am feeling right now. The pain I have been feeling for the past few months.

**Flashback**

_"Look, I know your strong. But me and Scott need to deal with this ourselves right now." He said breaking my heart right there._

_"Stiles, I cant just let you guys go alone like that! A werewolf and a regular person? Is that enough for strength for you guys?" I said trying to not sound panicky._

_"Hey, hey." He grabbed my shoulders gently. "I was possessed remember? I'm not exactly normal." he said, trying to cheer me up. "Whatever happens Malia, you can always find other interests. There is a whole sea of fish out there."_

_"No no no, don't talk like that please." I said on the verge of tears. "I wont let you go alone, I cant stiles!"_

_"Shh," he cooed as he brought me to his chest. "I'll be fine, I promise. I will come back to you."_

_"Pinky promise?"_

_"Pinky promise." He smiled down at me._

**Now**

"Fucking liar!" I yelled and threw a small lamp at the wall. I slid down the one I was against, tears streaming my face. "You're a fucking liar." I said more quietly to myself.

"Hey is everything alright?" Issac said coming through the door. "Baby, whats wrong?" I didn't care when he called me that, I never did when anybody did. "Is this still about Stiles? I'm so sorry for the pain you're feeling." He wrapped his arms around me, but no matter what, I still didn't feel anything for him. But I was afraid to be alone. I feel so disgusted with myself for letting me go this low.

**Flashback**

_I look out my door to see who knocked only to see Scott. I felt so excited, I immediately opened the door with a giant smile on my face, only to see Scott not return the favor._

_"Where is he?" I asked impatiently._

_"Malia, I need,"_

_"Scott, tell me where he is now."_

_"You need to listen to me, Malia."_

_"Please Scott." Tears started to form around the brim of my eyes. "Please tell me he is with you."_

_"He sacrificed himself for you. His life was taken just to kill the person after you."_

_"No, you're lying!" I yelled. "You're a liar, he promised to come back!" I felt the world spinning around me and I wanted to wake from this horrible nightmare._

_"I wish I was. So badly." He said as his eyes started to water. I fell to my knees and shoving my hands in my face to cover the sobs I was letting out._

**Now**

I have yet to find the better half of me that I lost month ago. I don't think I'll ever find him. I need him now.

I have learned my lesson to not get to close to anybody, to not get emotionally or physically attached.

I cant stop thinking of him.


	3. Losing It

**Yay a new song! this one is slightly depressing. :/ I hope you enjoy it though!**

* * *

_**Losing It - Nevershoutnever**_

* * *

_**Flashback **_

**Age 8.**

"This is it baby." My mom said kissing my cheek. "I promise, this is our last home. No more moving around." I smiled at the thought of finally having my own permanent room and finally having friends.

"Mommy, I like this home." I smiled up at her.

**New School**

"Who is that?" I pointed to the girl with light red hair. She looked so pretty with her red plaid dress.

"That's Lydia." My new friend, Scott told me. "She can be nice, but she can be kind of mean without trying."

"She's pretty." I said, continuing to stare at her,

"Here." I heard him say as he picked up a few small white flowers. "She might like these." he handed to me in a nice gesture.

"Thank you." I said in a nervous voice and took the little flowers. I walked over to her, with my legs so shaky, I thought I was going to fall. "Hello. I'm stiles."

"Hello." she said in a high voice and continued playing with her friends.

"I brought you these." I held out the flowers as her friends laughed at me.

"Weeds?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, um, sorry, I thought they were, uh, flowers." I mumbled and moved my hand down to my side until she grabbed my hand back.

"It's nice, thank you." She smiled and took the out of my hand. She walked off and I think the conversation was over. I walked back over to Scott.

"I think I'm in love." I said, gazing out to the playground. "I think I'm losing it."

"Gross." He laughed at me. "You have the rest of your life to worry about that kind of stuff."

**Age 16**

"I love you so much." I said as her lips were placed all over my neck. She straddled herself on top of me, in the back of my jeep. Not the most comfortable thing, but all of this makes up for it. "Oh my god, Malia." I moaned as she rubbed herself on top of me. She brought her face to mine and just smiled down at me.

"I love you too." She said before kissing me.

"Forever baby." I smiled at her, making her giggle as she kissed me again.

**Age 17**

"Stiles, I'm leaving." she said without making eye contact.

"Is it because of him?" I mumbled, leaning up against the jeep.

"No, I promise you its not that. I've just never had two people after me at the same time. I just want some space for myself, I need to think." I scoffed as soon as she was finished.

"Yeah well, if you're worried about who you would choose, than I'm done. If you really loved me, you wouldn't have to worry about someone else." I got in the car, making her speechless.

I drove off without a care in the world and went to the one place I only know. They place I showed to Malia once, the night we had sex in my car for the first time. I looked over the railing of the small cliff. You could look over the whole city. You could see the echo house, where I had lost it.

And right there I had just lost it. I lost my cool, I broke down in tears and shakes. A panic attack I was sure, but this just felt so surreal. I lost my ability to sleep, I lost my mom, I lost a normal life, and I had just lost the one person who was keeping me together.

I beat on the steering wheel with my head and cried.

I'm losing it.


End file.
